December 15, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:04 Loving77 Hey pweeb 6:04 Flower1470 Sup Peep Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:06 Dragonian King hi guys 6:06 Loving77 Hiii silly 6:09 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:09 Dragonian King what's up 6:11 Flower1470 http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/suggestion-box-site-feedback/ideas-change-109406/2/#post1900825 do i sound standoffish? 6:11 Dragonian King uhhh idk what does standoffish sound like 6:12 Flower1470 rude "somewhat aloof or reserved; cold and unfriendly. " from dictionary.com lol 6:12 Dragonian King oh yes you sound very standoffish :P 6:13 Flower1470 uuuuuugggggghhhhhh 6:13 Dragonian King I think well towards the users anyway 6:13 Flower1470 im too tired to change it they'll have to deal with it 6:13 Dragonian King I think it sounds good 6:15 Flower1470 honestly im telling them to shut up Staff knows the problems. It's their job. to fix it, i mean the members need to support them 6:16 Dragonian King Hey you idiots there's people disappearing because THERE ARE TOO MANY TROLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS tbh I never liked TTH It feels so unwelcoming :/ 6:18 Flower1470 if you're popular everyone loves you if you're not you get tossed aside I forced everyone to like me 6:20 Dragonian King It's like I can't find a single place where I WOULD fit in It's always the same group of people talking about the same things and never anybody else You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:24 Flower1470 right it's really sad it was a great site TTK is next. TTH went down wayyyyyyy faster than i thought it would 6:25 Dragonian King ikr It's like TT closed KA-BOOM!!!! trolls and lots of disappearing users 6:26 Flower1470 like the day after anyway once this week is over Kiki is going to hate me :P i have 25 or so candy canes to send 5 a day all week XD 6:29 Dragonian King lol 9 days, 6 hours, 30 minutes, and 21 seconds until Christmas BTW (xmasdownsizer) 6:29 Flower1470 :/ wait, Silly, what did you want to talk about? 6:32 Dragonian King The episode cuz I'm gonna parody it for Silly's Zexal :D 6:34 Loving77 Silly 6:34 Dragonian King wat 6:35 Loving77 I'll give you 10 Peep Dollars if you can guess which two foods Shark hates. You are now away. Silllllllyyyyyyyy areeeeeeeee yoooooooooouu thereeeeeeeeee ?????????????? S I L L Y SILLY 6:40 Dragonian King h oh* sorry let me think hmmm Spaghetti and popcorn 6:41 Loving77 wut You are no longer away. 6:41 Flower1470 nope 6:41 Dragonian King oh um Cheeseballs and donuts 6:41 Flower1470 I'll give you a hint: they're both vegetables. 6:41 Dragonian King OOH 6:41 Flower1470 bc your way off lol 6:42 Dragonian King BROCCOLI AND BRUSSEL SPROUTS 6:42 Flower1470 no 6:42 Loving77 no 6:42 Dragonian King Turnips and tomatoes 6:42 Loving77 no 6:42 Dragonian King Pumpkins and mushrooms 6:42 Loving77 wut no 6:42 Dragonian King Radishes and beets 6:42 Loving77 NO 6:43 Flower1470 Another hint: one begins with an "O" and the other with a "P" 6:43 Dragonian King hmmm 6:43 Loving77 NO MORE HINTS 6:43 Flower1470 okay okay 6:43 Dragonian King Onions and pickles 6:43 Flower1470 YOU GOT ONE 6:44 Loving77 Don't tell him which one he got right 6:44 Dragonian King Onions and... lemme think PEAS 6:44 Loving77 no I win 6:45 Dragonian King no you don't 6:45 Loving77 Want me to tell you? 6:45 Dragonian King no i wanna guess 6:45 Loving77 bleh 6:45 Dragonian King POTATOES 6:45 Loving77 no 6:45 Dragonian King ONIONS AND POTATOES 6:45 Flower1470 come onnnnnnnn 6:45 Dragonian King aww Is it something really weird? 6:45 Flower1470 ITS NOT THAT HARD 6:45 Loving77 no 6:45 Flower1470 NO you'll smack yourself for not getting it 6:46 Dragonian King ONIONS AND PEPPERS 6:46 Loving77 YES 6:46 Flower1470 YES! 6:46 Dragonian King WOOOOOOOO 6:46 Flower1470 YAYYYYY 6:47 Dragonian King (stickfigure) 6:47 Flower1470 LOL 6:47 Dragonian King VICTORY DDANCE 6:47 Loving77 Rio said he always picks them out of his food. :P 6:47 Flower1470 now i can show you this http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_ZEXAL_-_Episode_091#Summary the summary isn't complete 6:48 Loving77 Silly I wouldn't make a parody of that episode.... 6:48 Flower1470 (chuckle) 6:48 Loving77 There's some uh.... um 6:48 Flower1470 coughcough 6:48 Loving77 bad stuff in it in the sub 6:49 Flower1470 is that what you call it???? lol gotta love Japan 6:49 Loving77 Cathy and Tori did something... uh.... ahem 6:50 Flower1470 ABNYWAY ANYWAY* 6:50 Dragonian King OOO NAUGHTY ZEXAL 6:50 Flower1470 mhmm 6:50 Loving77 I couldn't tell you even if I tried. 6:50 Dragonian King I'll cut it out in Zub 6:51 Loving77 They had to cut the ending in dub it was so bad 6:51 Flower1470 the ENTIRE ending of course, it doesn't cut anything "important" but it was funny, in a way i would show you, but it's not morally right (in my eyes) 6:52 Dragonian King I can't wait to parody this episode :D 6:52 Loving77 It's.... just.... wrong..... 6:53 Flower1470 anyway Rio duels Shark and Shark wins. Rio beats up Flip and Cashew for starting the rumor then..... that....... happens IT WAS FUNNY THO 6:53 Loving77 yuck 6:53 Flower1470 i feel bad for finding it hilarious 6:53 Loving77 I would never do what they did EVER 6:53 Flower1470 I WOULD HOPE NOT 6:54 Dragonian King It would be funny if I decided to vandalize Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki and replaced Shark with Whale 6:54 Flower1470 NO! the Admins might get a kick out of it tho that reminds me 6:54 Loving77 I didn't let Will watch what they "cut" 6:55 Flower1470 hold on let me upload something 6:55 Dragonian King I WANNA KNOW WHAT THEY CUT TELL ME TELL ME PLEEEASE 6:55 Loving77 And I never ever will let him see it 6:55 Flower1470 mmmmm Silly it was dirty 6:55 Dragonian King ooo 6:55 Loving77 ITS BAD SILLY ITS BAD 6:55 Flower1470 It's not like they made out or something! 6:56 Dragonian King I still wanna know :P 6:56 Loving77 But why did they do the thing they did to Yuma? 6:56 Flower1470 Special:NewFiles?file=Fartspammer.png Special:NewFiles?file=Fartspammer2.png 6:56 Dragonian King LOLWUT 6:57 Flower1470 See, that spam isn't harmful! It's funny! 6:57 Loving77 LOL 6:57 Dragonian King OMG DOWNSIZER FARTS AHAHAHAHAHA (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) (rflol) OMG 6:58 Flower1470 Listen Silly. I would tell you what Tori and Cathy did to Yuma, but I don't know what you "know" and what you "dont" 6:58 Dragonian King OOO Wait do they...? 6:58 Loving77 But Lily I don't fully understand why they did that 6:58 Flower1470 although it really wasnt that bad 6:59 Loving77 I CANT TELL YOU 6:59 Dragonian King Do they you know? 6:59 Flower1470 Peep it's good taht you don't undersand. that* understand* 6:59 Loving77 If I do your going to have to cut it from the chat log.... 6:59 Flower1470 uh huh 6:59 Dragonian King they do? 7:00 Flower1470 oh wait no not what your talking about silly LOL 7:00 Loving77 I don't want to tell you :S 7:00 Flower1470 or, what i think you're talking about? 7:00 Dragonian King oh I was gonna say good gravy 7:01 Flower1470 LOL done. changing the subject 7:03 Loving77 bleh 7:03 Dragonian King farting downsizer 7:03 Flower1470 XD! 7:04 Dragonian King I wish I could make a Downsizer fart emote but i wouldn't have enough room :P 7:04 Loving77 Oh Silly Will wanted to ask you a question 7:04 Dragonian King yea? 7:05 Loving77 He wanted to know that if he watched Dog With A Blog you would watch an episode of Zexal. 7:05 Dragonian King no way 7:06 Loving77 lol I'll let him know 7:06 Dragonian King guys I made a farting downsizer :D 7:06 Loving77 0_o 7:07 Flower1470 oh my 7:07 Dragonian King (fartingdownsizer) 7:07 Loving77 Will said that "You're really mean" 7:07 Dragonian King brb I'm gonna test it ooo sorry william lad it looks weird I'm going to delete it http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/b/b8/Downsizerfartemoticion.png This is your only chance to see it guys 7:08 Flower1470 im done that's the final straw its too much 7:09 Dragonian King lol don't worry lily I got rid of it 7:09 Flower1470 ty ty 7:10 Dragonian King yw yw I'm gonna write some Silly's Zexal I still wanna Whaleify Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki :( But I won't 7:11 Flower1470 (no) 7:11 Loving77 Lily I was wondering why you cut the bathroom scene from the episode plot? 7:11 Dragonian King OOO 7:11 Flower1470 SILLY I WANT TO SHOW YOU THE SCENE WHERE AN ONION AND PEPPER FALL ON SHARK'S HEAD 7:11 Dragonian King BATHROOM SCENE? SPILL I WANNA HEAR IT OKAY!!!! 7:12 Loving77 Lol its hard to explain let me find you a clip 7:12 Flower1470 this one doesn't have the same references...... in it 7:12 Loving77 Lily which episode has the bathroom scene in it? Lilllyyyy 7:14 Flower1470 idk! 7:14 Loving77 3? 7:14 Flower1470 the first? second? no 3 is in the end right? 7:14 Loving77 IDK 7:15 Dragonian King LILY I WANNA SEE THE VEGETABLES 7:16 Flower1470 http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xy4bcc_yugioh-zexal-episode-91-english-sub_creation sorry this is sub. dub hasn't been uploaded yet. skip to 6:40 7:17 Dragonian King I'm too lazy I just wanna see a picture 7:17 Flower1470 :( then you dont see it at all 7:17 Loving77 SILLY 7:18 Dragonian King what 7:18 Flower1470 I'M too lazy to cater to your request! 7:18 Dragonian King (bawling) fine I don't even care anyways 7:18 Flower1470 but you begged me to see it??? 7:18 Dragonian King lol jk I care I just said I didn't care because idk 7:19 Loving77 Lily I think it's 3 that has it but idk 7:21 Flower1470 SILLY AND IF YOU WATCH IT YOU CAN SKIP IT TO 21:45 AND WATCH THAT PART I TALKED ABOUT EARLIER muhahaha 7:22 Dragonian King no 7:22 Flower1470 ur mean ;( 7:23 Dragonian King ur meaner ;( 7:23 Flower1470 NO IM NOT YOURE REFUSING TO SEE VEGETABLES FALL ON SHARKS HEAD 7:25 Loving77 Um Lily 7:25 Flower1470 what nowwwwww 7:25 Loving77 I found out how Vector's past life died 7:25 Flower1470 I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT NOPE NOPE 7:25 Dragonian King Hit with a vegetable? :D 7:25 Flower1470 NOPE 7:25 Loving77 I'm about to barf 7:25 Flower1470 NOPE NOPE 7:25 Loving77 It's not good 7:25 Dragonian King I KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED he got encased into a vegetable and someone ate him 7:26 Loving77 Shark didn't kill him 7:26 Flower1470 worse than Heartland's??? 7:26 Loving77 Um Idk about that It's going to be cut from dub that's for sure 7:26 Dragonian King does he get squashed by an anvil and recycled into a tea set? 7:27 Loving77 no 7:28 Dragonian King ummmm Turned into a squirrel and eaten by a dog? 7:28 Flower1470 EWW 7:28 Loving77 Do you want to know or not 7:28 Dragonian King yes 7:29 Flower1470 NO! PM HIM! I DONT WANT TO! 7:29 Loving77 Lily It's going to get cut 7:29 Dragonian King peep PM me and tell me how he dies :D 7:29 Flower1470 I DONT CARE. CUT OR NO CUT. 7:29 Loving77 Lily 7:30 Flower1470 NOPE JUST PM HIM 7:31 Dragonian King LILY I'M GONNA TELL YOU HE TURNS INTO A VEGETABLE AND BECOMES SALAD MWAHAHAHA NOW YOU KNOW Who wants a sneak peek of the new episode???? 7:34 Flower1470 i do 7:34 Dragonian King Whale: Lily will you marry me? Lily: Yes!!! lol 7:34 Flower1470 .____. wa.....what? 7:35 Dragonian King it makes more sense later Because this is before Philip shows up and you're not in love with Whale anymore because Philip is way awesomer 7:37 Flower1470 oh yeah? 7:37 Dragonian King yeah idk if philip should come in the next episode OR be introduced in Season 2 7:37 Loving77 Lily a lot of people die in Yu-Gi-Oh 7:38 Flower1470 or how about no Philip at all 7:39 Dragonian King BUT BUT PHILIP brb 7:40 Flower1470 Philip reminds me too much of the whole Sb10 incident. 7:41 Loving77 LILY IM SCARED 7:41 Flower1470 what? 7:41 Loving77 I SAW SOMEONE THAT DIES IN THE YU-GI-OH AND IT SCARED ME THE WAY THEY DREW HOW HE DIED ITS JUST SCARY 7:43 Flower1470 ok..... 7:43 Loving77 "Professor Kanekura: Soul devoured by Ammit. This was changed to a heart attack in the anime." 7:43 Flower1470 O_O wait, what? 7:44 Loving77 They have pictures of his death 7:45 Dragonian King back 7:45 Flower1470 i dont want to see it 7:45 Dragonian King ooo why does philip do that? 7:47 Flower1470 well bc I'm "Philip". pretending to be someone that im not again 7:47 Dragonian King not really 7:47 Flower1470 *moan* fine have it your way 7:49 Dragonian King should I make a "new Philip"? 7:51 Flower1470 i dont care do what you want 7:52 Dragonian King idc i wont use philip if you dont like it 7:53 Flower1470 i dont care either. like i said, do what you want. 7:55 Dragonian King well I don't care either so neither of us care that means *world implodes* 7:57 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:57 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 has left the chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:02 Flower1470 I know the world isn't imploding, but Hall is. 8:02 Dragonian King ^ 8:03 Flower1470 have you been reading the thread? 8:04 Dragonian King no I don't do much on TTH 8:08 Flower1470 http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/suggestion-box-site-feedback/ideas-change-109406/ I'm fighting with people again You are now away. 8:16 Dragonian King It's like Spoofer all over again OOH maybe I'll make a sequel about Private Servers :D You are no longer away. 8:17 Flower1470 LOL 8:19 Dragonian King I should :P Spoofer's Return! Private Server Fiasco You are now away. soooo You are no longer away. 8:46 Flower1470 I HAVE ENOUGH COINS FOR MY DREAMHOUSE 8:48 Dragonian King YAAAAAAAAY You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:58 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:December 2013